Surprise
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Speaking of Mello, he was certain the blond would have been over. He always spent the night on New Years Eve. So where was he? - M to be safe. Quick-write for New Years.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from Death Note

-V-

Matt awoke with a splitting headache at around four in the afternoon. The television was on and the blinds were open spilling afternoon light into the room. Actually, the blinds were crooked. He squinted and searched around for his goggles and sighed in relief as he found them where they always were after sleep—on the bedside table. Soft orange colored his vision and the blurriness instantly vanished. He was practically blind without them.

He headed for the bathroom only to do a double take. "What the fuck?"

Had he been robbed? Clothing was strewn across the floor, the stuff on his dresser were all across the room. Posters on the wall were ripped and his bathroom door had a hole in it. That was just his room. Ignoring the fact that he was naked, Matt grabbed the bat that was inside his closet and carefully exited the room and crept down the hallway. Something dark was splashed across his wall.

With a growing frown and unease, he stepped lightly into the kitchen where he could view the living room from there. "Woah."

He lowered the bat and sighed heavily. If he had been robbed then he must have gotten drunk with them first. Matt left the bat on the counter and stepped over a broken bottle—was that wine on the wall then?—to see the sad state of the rest of his apartment. It was completely trashed. When he was sober enough to remember who had been invited, he was going to kill each and every one of them, slowly.

Matt noticed the empty beer can sitting on his xbox. Forget killing them. He was going to shred the skin from their bones if it did not turn on. His stomach lurched and he forced a calming breath over himself. He was going to hurl all over the place and make a larger mess if he got too irritated at the moment.

Thankfully the refrigerator was still plugged in, had no holes and was still miraculously stocked when he looked inside. "Small favors..." He muttered and chugged down the first cold beverage he could find, which happened to be organic chocolate almond 'milk'. Mello had probably brought it over for him as he could not recall buying it.

Then again, he could not recall a damn thing from yesterday. It must have been epic. Oh well.

Speaking of Mello, he was certain the blond would have been over. He always spent the night on New Years Eve. So where was he?

After a quick look out his window, the blonds motorcycle was still outside (a small relief as it meant he had not driven drunk) and his jacket and boots were by the door. He only had a one bedroom apartment, and Mello was not on the couch or in the bathroom. Scratching his stomach Matt meandered back into his room where it had grown a little darker as five o'clock approached.

Still no Mello. "Where the Hell did he go. He may be a skinny fucker but even he cant hide in this mess..." Matt trailed off with a sigh and went to relieve himself in the bathroom with the hole in the door. Apparently the hinge was also broken. It no longer closed.

He decided he was billing everyone—including Mello as he would bet his life the blond had a hand in at least one catastrophe.

Washing his hands Matt happened to look in the mirror and noticed moment under his covers. Oh great. Who had he fucked last night? He tried to recall but all he got was his head throbbing a little more than before. What he really needed was to sleep a little more and wait for every thing to return as it generally did after getting smashed.

With a sinking feeling of dread (please god don't be Misa) he crept over to his bed. How had he not noticed someone beside him when he woke up? Reaching out, he hesitantly grasped the covers and pulled them back.

Rapidly blinking blue eyes stared back at him.

"Ngh." Mello groaned and grabbed the covers back, burrowing under them once more like a hermit crab.

Matt gaped. NO. FUCKING. WAY.

He pulled back the covers again and Mello, naked naked _naked_, was still there. The blond curled up against the rest of the blankets and snatched the portion Matt held to go over his head.

"Oh God..."

He yanked the covers off once more and stared. He had...He had sex with _Mello_? No no no. That was not a good thing. They were best friends—sure he was in love with him but that wasn't the point—and friends with benefits just never worked out all that well and-

"For fucks sake, Matt get under here and stop fucking with the blankets. I'm not getting up." Mello snapped and disappeared again.

His body was on autopilot as it obeyed Mello's command despite the warning his mind sent out. Self preservation dictated listening to that tone. He climbed into his bed, feeling horribly out of place, and laid stiff as a board.

Mello sighed heavily after a few minutes, and just as Matt thought—and thought and thought—of getting out of bed, a warm body draped itself over him. He blinked.

"I know how you get after being hammered. So when you wake up and remember me kissing you as the 'ball dropped, tell me." Mello mumbled, his hand sliding across Matt's chest to rest all to comfortably down at his hip.

"Oh shit." Mello kissed him. That meant Mello was perfectly alright with this. All. Of. This.

"Oh shit is right. You're mine now, Matty." Mello, even with only one eye cracked open, looked devious as fuck. Oh yes, own him. Do whatever- hey wait.

He flipped Mello under him, pinning his arms above his head. "I am not the only one owned." Matt leaned down and kissed him.

With legs wrapping around him, urging him closer and hardly fighting the close contact, Mello whispered 'Happy New Year' against his lips.

Mouth on Mello, cock surrounded in warmth and hands all over his lover? Happy New Year indeed.

-End-

**AN**: -Happy New Year everyone. :) Hope you liked. I typed on FB and right after posted here.

review?


End file.
